


The Horse and The Rider

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit; The Lord of The Rings
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Kili and Fili survive the Battle of the Five armies. This is set after the War of the Ring – King Thorin sends his nephews on a diplomatic mission to King Éomer of Rohan. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
Fili was tired. The trade negotiations with Rohan had been dragging on for hours. Every time he thought they had come to an agreement, some minor lordling, and even once an actual farmer suddenly objected. And King Éomer listened to every single point of view, every single complaint, no matter whom it came from. It was exasperating. This was not the kind of King Fili was used to. His uncle Thorin was decisive, if sometimes a little stubborn. But Thorin got things done. The only thing that kept him from walking out was the fact that despite his indecision, there was something about Éomer that Fili couldn’t quite put his finger on, something... attractive. The thought startled Fili. But yes, with his hazel eyes and long blond hair, and his infuriating earnestness, the King of the Rohirrim had definitely caught his interest. Nevertheless, Fili was here to do a job.  


Fili sighed and looked around the room. Ori was furiously scribbling down everything that was being said, a deep frown on his face; his cousin Gimli, who had guided them here from Erebor was fidgeting in his seat, and even Kili, usually irritatingly upbeat was flagging. Fili exchanged a look with his brother as yet another amendment to the tariffs and taxes was proposed. Suddenly he made up his mind.  


“Perhaps we should leave further discussion until tomorrow” declared Fili. “We have been talking for many hours, and there does not seem to be an easy solution. It would be better for all concerned to come to this refreshed in the morning. And I for one, am famished.”  


Éomer flushed as he realised he had not offered his guests any food since midday, and the sun was starting to set. Éowyn was always good at this sort of thing, but she was now in Gondor with her new husband. And Éomer was struggling with his new position as King. He was a warrior, a captain of men, not a statesman. He was never meant to be King; his cousin Théodred was the one who had been trained to be a ruler. But now Théodred was dead, Théoden was dead, Éowyn was gone, and Éomer had never felt more alone in his life.  


“I do apologise, my Lords” said Éomer quickly. “Ethelstan!” he called to one of the pages, “please tell the kitchens we are ready to eat, and bring some more ale for our honoured guests.” He turned to the Rohirrim around the table. “We will resume talks in the morning. You are all welcome to stay and feast with us tonight – my Chamberlin Lord Edred will arrange rooms for you all.”  


“My Lord King,” whispered the Chamberlin in Éomer’s ear “we do not have enough rooms for everyone here, what with accommodating the delegation from Erebor.”  


Éomer’s face coloured again. He cleared his throat. “It seems I have miscalculated. You are all welcome to feast with us, but I’m afraid we are short of rooms.”  


There was a stirring of voices around the room, and then people started leaving the tables. Fili stood and nodded to Éomer. “We will freshen up in our rooms and return to dine with you.” With that he turned and left, Kili following closely at his heels.  


“Gimli, I thought you said this Éomer was a great leader” said Fili to his cousin as they made their way back to the chambers assigned to them.  


“And he is, in battle at least,” replied Gimli. “I have never met a greater general among men, with perhaps the exception of King Aragorn. Although I fear Éomer’s Kingly duties are proving somewhat outside his current area of expertise.”  


Fili snorted. “I wouldn’t mind so much if he didn’t insist on hearing every single point of view. He needs to make decisions, otherwise I shall simply go back to Erebor, and demand that he comes to us!”  


Kili laughed “yes, and I’d like to see you explain that to our uncle: 'Sorry Thorin, I have screwed up our trade relations, and insulted the King of the Rohirrim, and now we have to hope he’ll come to us, otherwise none of our commodities will be able to pass through the Gap of Rohan.' Oh yes, that would go down very well!  


Fili glared at his brother. “You’re not exactly helping me here Kili.”  


“You’re the chief negotiator, Crown Prince Fili, replied Kili bowing mockingly, “I’m only here for the food, and to keep you company.” He grinned at his older brother.  


Gimli coughed nervously “I don’t think it would be a good idea to uh... advertise your... um relationship” he began nervously “such things are not seen favourably by the race of men, I believe.”  


Kili rolled his eyes. “I promise not to fuck Fili in front of them” he said.  


Gimli winced. He was still not altogether comfortable with his cousins’ closeness, even after all these years. But they were royalty, and King Thorin did not appear to have a problem with it; he even seemed to encourage it at times. In the weeks it had taken them to get here from Erebor, Gimli had been surprised as the casual intimacy between the two Princes if Durin. Back under the mountain they at least kept their shenanigans behind closed doors. On the open road, with only a few trusted companions, things were a lot more relaxed. Ori seemed totally at ease with it all. He explained to Gimli that the brothers had behaved similarly on their quest to reclaim the mountain kingdom. Nevertheless, Gimli found it awkward, which only seemed to make Kili and Fili more brazen.  


“This is our room” announced Kili stopping in front of a large oak door, painted green and covered in intricate carvings of horses.  


Gimli nodded briefly then said “I will see you both for dinner. Don’t be... late.”  


Kili laughed as he pushed the door open “don’t be such a prude, cousin. Besides, at least Fili isn’t an elf-boy!”  


Gimli turned beetroot, his mouth flapping open and closed as he tried to think of a retort, but the brothers were gone and shut the door in his face.  


“Come on Gimli” sighed Ori “we’d best leave them to it.”  


“Legolas is just a friend!” spluttered Gimli.  


“Yes, yes” said Ori “a very good friend, now let’s find our rooms so we can wash up for dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
Kili grabbed Fili and shoved him on to the bed. “You’ve been doing your job all day, brother, now it’s time for me to do my job.”  


Fili groaned as Kili started stripping him with well-practiced hands. Rough fingers stroked Fili’s cock up to attention.  


“Mmm... I’ve been needing this” said Fili stretching out on the huge bed. “Arguing always makes me horny.”  


“And I suppose being in close proximity to such a dashingly handsome King has got nothing to do with it?”  


Fili sat up, a worried expression on his face.  


“Oh, don’t worry about it, big brother” assured KIli. “I’m inclined to agree – he is definitely fuckable. Maybe we should ask him to join us tonight.”  


Fili sighed in relief. “You know you’ll always be my one Kili. No-one will ever replace you in my heart.”  


“Glad to hear it” replied Kili. “But there must be consequences; I can’t have you making eyes at every good-looking King we meet.”  


Fili’s eyes narrowed. “What exactly do you have in mind, brother?”  


Kili grinned then undid his belt. “Arms up” he said, eyes twinkling. Fili obeyed, then Kili wrapped his belt around the bed post before tying Fili’s wrist securely. Then Kili retrieved Fili’s belt from where he had thrown Fili’s trousers on the floor and proceeded to tie Fili’s other wrist. “Hmmm... that’s better” murmured Kili surveying his handiwork.  


Fili flexed his arms, testing the bindings around his wrist. “Uh, they’re a bit tight Kili” he said.  


“They’re supposed to be” replied Kili removing his own clothes. Then he wrapped his hand around Fili’s twitching cock. “Now, what shall I do with this?”  


“Oh... oh, yessss, Kili!” gasped Fili.  


“You like that, do you?”  


“Yesss, brother, always!”  


Kili let go of Fili’s cock. “Hmmm, well you’re supposed to be being punished, so I can’t have you enjoying yourself too much.”  


Fili shuddered at the loss of his brother’s touch. He looked up at Kili grinning wolfishly above him and bit his lip. This was going to be good.

***

Éomer paced up and down in his chambers. Today had not gone well. He almost wished Rohan was still at war. At least he knew how to lead men in battle. But government was proving much harder than he had bargained on. He had hoped by now things would be easier, but the current negotiations were a cold reminder that he still had a lot to learn. Of course, it hadn’t helped that his mind kept wandering. He had tried to concentrate, but gods, the sight of the older Prince of Durin was driving him crazy. Fili was not like Gimli, or any other dwarf he had ever met. And he was a better Prince than Éomer was King. Every time Fili spoke, Éomer felt his legs turn to jelly, and his mind went blank.  


Éomer groaned inwardly as he imagined those lips pressed against his own; those hips grinding against him. The bulge in his trousers was not going away on its own. He sank down on his bed and sighed as he undid the ties on his trousers. His cock sprang out and he brushed his palm against it.  


He kicked off his boots, pushed his trousers down and laid back on the bed. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he closed his eyes and imagined Fili’s hand there instead. Oh, yes, that felt good. Then Fili was using his tongue instead. Éomer’s hand pumped faster. Fili’s mouth was taking him deep inside; his beard was brushing against Éomer’s thighs. Éomer squeezed his cock to stave off an orgasm rising up before he was ready to finish.  


Now he was imagining Fili above him, crying out his name as the dwarf prince sank down on his cock. Éomer’s mind was reeling with his fantasy, the end of cock dripping as he frantically pumped it. In the end it was the thought of that mouth again, brushing against his own, a tongue sliding in as beard brushed against beard that pushed him over the edge. Thick hot spurts of cum shot across his hand and belly as he cried out with the force of his climax.  


He lay there for a moment, skin glistening with sweat, allowing himself to stay with the fantasy a moment longer. Then, reluctantly he pushed himself off the bed to clean himself up before dinner.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not - there will be Fili/Eomer, but for now, enjoy some Durincest bondage...

**Chapter Three**  
Kili traced his fingers along Fili’s prone body. “Hmmm... I can’t decide what to do with you first.”

Fili was panting “Please, Kili...” he gasped.

Kili looked down with a wicked grin, then proceeded to flick his tongue against Fili’s throat. He nipped and sucked across all the places that made Fili wriggle and squirm. Kili positioned himself to straddle his brother, his cock almost touching Fili’s. Fili tried to push his hips up, but Kili pressed him back down onto the bed.

“No, no, no, big brother!” laughed Kili “I told you, you must be punished.”

Fili whined, pulling against the bindings around his wrists.

“I know how to tie knots, Fili, you won’t be getting out of them any time soon.” Kili stroked a finger down Fili’s nose.

“You bastard!” hissed Fili, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Naughty boy!” admonished Kili gently slapping Fili’s face. “I hope I’m not going to have to gag you as well.”

Fili groaned.

Kili grinned his lopsided grin and pressed a finger to Fili’s lips. “Shhh” he whispered. Then he grinned again before slipping off the bed to rummage in one of the packs piled up in the corner of the room. He quickly returned to straddle his brother and then held up a shining silver ring. “Look what I brought!”

Fili closed his eyes as Kili slid the ring down Fili’s thick shaft.

“Ohh... Kili...”

“That should make sure you don’t go making a mess of our hosts’ lovely bed.” Kili was enjoying every minute of this game. He gave Fili’s cock a quick squeeze, before brushing his palm against his own cock. “Now then, why don’t we see about keeping that noisy mouth of yours quiet for a bit.” He shuffled up the bed until his knees were pressing down on Fili’s shoulders. “Open wide” Kili commanded. Fili’s mouth shot open as Kili guided his cock in. “Now, suck.” Fili instantly obeyed, tongue twirling over the head of Kili’s cock as he sucked it in as deep as he could.

“Mmmm...” Fili growled around Kili’s length, the vibrations sending shudders straight up Kili’s spine. Kili seemed to waver for a moment before yanking his cock back out with an obscenely wet pop. Fili tried to chase it with his lips, but Kili was too quick.

“Time for something a bit different” declared Kili suddenly scooting down the bed. He slid his hands under Fili’s hips, pushing his knees back. Then he lapped his tongue against Fili’s tight hole.

Fili gasped, hips bucking at the contact. Kili licked harder, forcing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle with little stabbing motions. Fili desperately tried to muffle his cries of pleasure, but he quickly gave up as Kili mercilessly tongue-fucked him.

“Oh, gods, yesss! Oh Kili, yes, right there! Oh! Oh Oh!” Fili writhed on the bed as he felt an orgasm start to build, only to slip away under the vice-like ring of silver around his cock.

Kili slipped in a single finger next to his tongue and continued his onslaught of pleasure. With his other hand he began stroking his own cock, running a thumb over the end already moist with pre-come. The sounds coming from Fili’s mouth were filthy with want and need, and Kili was glad he had not gagged his brother. Again he heard Fili’s voice go tight as he was denied his release, and Kili had to stop just to see the look on his brother’s face.

The sight of Fili, utterly wrecked, with sweat-slicked skin and his mouth hanging open snapped something in Kili. The dark-haired dwarf rose up and once again pressed his knees down onto Fili’s shoulders. But this time he did not ask his brother to open his mouth.

Fili gagged as Kili shoved his cock past Fili’s swollen lips. Kili’s eyes were dark and full of lust as he rammed his fist up and down, pumping his cock as he fucked Fili’s gaping mouth. Fili’s eyes rolled as Kili’s thrusts became faster, more erratic, then suddenly Kili gave a triumphant shout as he shot hot white cum over Fili’s face. Fili desperately tried to catch the bitter-sweet globs raining down on him with his tongue. Then Kili was kissing him, lapping at him, sucking up all traces of his load on Fili’s beard and throat.

Kili was trembling at the sight of Fili. Without a word, he scooped up the last few drops of cum from Fili’s chin and sucked his fingers. Then he reached around to push his slick fingers into his own tight hole. Fili watched Kili’s face contort beautifully as he stretched himself. Moments later Kili was gently removing the silver cock ring and lining himself up on Fili’s throbbing cock.

“Untie me!” Fili demanded.

Kili shook his head, then with eyes locked onto Fili’s, he rammed his barely-prepared hole down.

Fili heard a scream, but he didn’t know whether it was Kili’s or his own ragged voice. Tight wet heat gripped him, as Kili shifted up and slammed himself back down at a punishing pace.

Gods, Kili was going to be sore tomorrow, thought Fili. Again he strained at the belts tying him to the bed, raising thick welts along his wrists. He ignored the pain as he watched Kili; the sight of Kili, riding him like the Dark One himself was whipping him was intoxicating. This time when the hot fire curled up from Fili’s belly there was no ring of metal to stifle it, and he yelled Kili’s name as his orgasm crashed over him like waves of liquid fire. Kili squirmed as he felt the hot sting of Fili’s release inside him, throwing his head back as Fili jerked and bucked in to him.

Kili sighed as Fili’s cock went limp and slid from him, then he was lying down snuggling against Fili’s sweat-soaked body, murmuring sweet words of love.

“By the Seven Fathers, Kili, will you please untie me” whispered Fili.

Kili slid off the bed awkwardly to retrieve a small dagger, which he used to cut his brother free. He frowned at the angry red welts on Fili’s wrists.

“You’ll need something on those” he said. “Maybe I did tie them a little too tight.”

“Gods, but it was worth it” sighed Fili.

“Have I made you forget about our delectable host?” asked Kili.

“For now” replied Fili leaning in to kiss his brother. “But you were the one saying we should invite him to join us tonight.”

“If we do, you can be the one to get fucked” said Kili. “I’m going to have trouble walking tomorrow as it is.”

“It’s a deal” replied Fili laughing. “Now, we’d better get cleaned up for dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Durin princes have a little wager...

**Chapter Four**  
Fili scratched at the bandages on his wrist as he walked quickly down to Meduseld, the great hall of Edoras with the rest of the Dwarves from Erebor.

“Are you injured my Lord?” asked Gimli with concern.

Kili suppressed a smirk, and even Ori gave a little chuckle.

Gimi made a small choked sound and his cheeks coloured.

“I am perfectly fine, Gimli” said Fili smoothly “just a little overly energetic bed sport, nothing to worry about.”

“I see you’ve changed your belt, Kili” noted Ori, with a grin.

“Yes, I had a little accident with my other one” replied the dark-haired dwarf.

“Indeed” said Ori “I can only imagine!”

“Don’t encourage him, Ori” hissed Gimli, scowling.

Kili and Ori exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

“Calm down you two” scolded Fili, “time to be on our best behaviour now; our hosts are waiting.”

As Fili led his company into Meduseld, he once again felt the great awe that he had felt when he first entered the great hall. The walls were hung with thick tapestries and long tables of solid oak ran down the centre of the room. The roof was high above their heads and made of such yellow straw that it shone like bright gold in the torchlight. At the far end of the hall was a dais, with a table set for the King of Rohan and his honoured guests.

Fili felt his stomach clench at the sight of King Éomer. He noticed that the King had changed into less formal clothes and that he seemed much more relaxed as he drank mead and chatted with his companions. Éomer suddenly looked up and noticed the dwarves. Smiling, he stood up and called out to them.

“My Lord Fili! Come, join me here for our feast. I promise you will not find the hospitality of Rohan lacking.”

“I thank you, King Éomer” replied Fili, making his way toward the dais. “My company would be glad to join you.”

Kili pressed close to his brother’s back as they walked, and whispered so that only Fili could hear. “Best not keep him waiting brother. I don’t think he’s the type who likes to be teased.”

Fili turned to look at Kili, and saw a mischievous grin on his face.

“What are you planning, Kili?” he asked suspiciously.

“A little wager, brother dear” replied Kili.

“What are the terms?” said Fili softly.

Kili licked his lips. “We shall each select a conquest tonight. Whoever beds his conquest first is the winner.”

“And the prize?” asked Fili.

“If I win, I get to tie you up again. If you win, I’ll let you spank me till I’m begging for mercy.”

Fili felt a surge of arousal shoot through his gut at the thought of Kili bent over his knee, ass cheeks pink and stinging as the dark-haired dwarf squirmed about, begging to be fucked. “You have a deal” he said. “I select Éomer as my conquest. And you?”

“I shall have... Ori.”

“For a moment I thought you were going to say Gimli” said Fili with a smile.

“Well, I need to have a fighting chance” said Kili.

“You don’t fancy joining me and the delectable King Éomer then?” asked Fili.

“Although it is very tempting, I have always wondered what Ori looks like when he cums. Tonight I plan to find out for myself.”

Fili smiled. “May the best prince win.”

“I intend to” smirked Kili.

Éomer extended his hand to firmly grasp Fili’s as the dwarf prince reached the dais. “Please, sit here beside me” he said warmly.

Fili flashed the King a smile as he took his seat.

Kili sat down on the other side of his brother and patted the empty bench next to him. “Here Ori, there’s space beside me.”

Ori hesitated for a moment, before sliding down next to the darker Durin prince. Gimli sat on the other side of Ori, still scowling.

“A toast!” declared Éomer. “To friendship between Rohan and Erebor.”

“And trade” said Fili with a slight smirk.

Éomer nodded. “To friendship and trade!”

“Friendship and trade!” cried out the room.

“You remember my Lord Chamberlain Edred” said the King gesturing to a grey bearded man to his left.

“My Lord” nodded the Chamberlin to Fili.

Fili inclined his head in return. “I thank you for your hospitality.”

Fili ran an appraising eye over Éomer. He was wearing a loose shirt of pale green with a swirling design of horses picked out in golden thread along the shoulders, and he wore an emerald and gold ring; the only sign of his rank. Éomer’s hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and it cascaded down his shoulders reflecting the light like a golden waterfall. Fili’s eyes strayed lower, noticing the soft leather trousers Éomer was wearing. He suppressed a little groan at the way the leather clung to the King’s strong muscular thighs and curve of his ass. He could imagine slipping his hands down inside the trousers to grasp at the warm flesh.

“Did you injure yourself, Lord Fili?” Éomer’s concerned voice dragged Fili’s attention back to the present.

Fili looked blank for a moment. “Oh, you mean these?” he gestured to the bandages on his wrists. “It was an accident, no need to worry.”

Éomer’s brow furrowed but it was clear the dwarf prince was not going to elaborate, so he let the matter drop.

On the other side of Fili, Kili was doing his best to seduce Ori, although the younger dwarf seemed more bemused than anything else at the prince’s attentions.

“Tell me Ori, are you enjoying our stay here in Edoras?” asked Kili refilling both their glasses with mead.

“Oh, yes” replied Ori “and thank you” he raised the glass to his lips and gave a little nod.

“And how do you find our hosts?” went on Kili, fixing Ori with what he hoped was a smouldering stare. “Are they to your liking?”

“I uh... I’m not sure what you mean, Sire” stuttered Ori.

“Oh please, Ori – how many times have I told you, call me Kili!”

“When it is just us, that is fine – but here – I feel it would be more appropriate to show proper decorum.”

Kili drained his glass before refilling it, and topping up Ori’s. “Ah... I see. But you know me – I am never one for proper decorum.” The dark haired dwarf looked thoughtful for a moment. “And do you prefer it when it is just... us?”

Ori looked puzzled “I’m sorry... uh, Kili, but I don’t follow you.”

Kili shuffled along the bench until his leg brushed against Ori’s.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” squeaked Ori jumping slightly and moving away.

Fili turned at the noise and saw Ori blushing and stammering while Kili tried to push himself up against the younger dwarf. He leaned in to his brother and whispered “I see you’re having some difficulties.”

“Just a minor setback’ I’m still going to win” hissed Kili, keeping his eyes on Ori.

Fili chuckled as he turned back to Éomer.

“Is everything alright?” asked the King.

“Indeed!” replied Fili “although I fear my brother may have had a little too much to drink!”

Éomer once again felt himself tremble at the sight of Fili smiling. The prince’s face had a delightful pink flush to it, and the way Fili’s mouth twitched when he laughed made Éomer just want to reach out and press his own lips against it.

“You and your brother seem very... close” said Éomer carefully.

“It is sometimes hard for others to understand our bond – we are two halves of one whole. But we have grown up together for more than 150 years – he is everything to me; I trust him with my life.”

“Yes, of course” said Éomer quickly “I still find it strange to think of the ages of dwarves – to live such a long time must be wonderful.”

“It brings its difficulties too. Do you have a brother?” asked Fili.

“No – I have a sister, but she is married to Lord Faramir of Gondor, and I have not seen her since last summer. I had a cousin – Theodred – he was like a brother to me, but he was slain by orcs.” A shadow passed across Éomer’s face at the memory.

“I am sorry” said Fili quietly “that must be hard to bear” he placed his hand on Éomer’s.

Éomer started at the touch, but did not move his hand away. “Theodred was the son of my Uncle – the King before me. I was never supposed to inherit the throne of Rohan.”

Fili looked into Éomer’s hazel eyes and saw a great sadness there. “You have suffered much – yet you carry yourself with such... dignity” he said softly.

Éomer laughed a bitter laugh. “We both know that is not true – I am no King – I am a captain of war simply playing at this game of ambassadors and negotiations and statesmanship. I make a poor leader in a time of peace.”

Fili tightened his grip on Éomer’s hand “For the first 30 years of my life I lived in a tiny house above my father’s forge, with a roof that leaked in winter, and begged in the streets for food. In fact, until my Uncle re-took Erebor, I was not even a captain of war. If I can be taught to bow and charm and strike trade deals on behalf of my people, then I do not think it should be hard for you.”

“Well, your charm is certainly not in any doubt” said Éomer sliding his fingers out from under Fili’s to run lightly across the back of Fili’s hand.

Fili gave a little shudder at the touch and ran his tongue over his lips. With his free hand he picked up his glass and drained it in a single gulp, but his mouth still felt impossibly dry. “And is charm something the King of Rohan values?”

“Very much so” replied Éomer not taking his eyes off of Fili’s.

“Perhaps there are... other things that you might value, things that I might be able to provide?”

“I do hope so.” Éomer felt a heat rising in him as he stared at Fili – there was a hunger in the prince’s eyes that had his stomach turning somersaults. “But your brother...”

“He has no part in this” said Fili so quietly that Éomer had to lean in close to hear.

“Ah! Here is the food” declared the Lord Chamberlin suddenly.

Éomer quickly removed his hand, and the moment was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah - some slow build after the smut of the last chapter. But have no fear - more smut is cumming...
> 
> And the Kili spanking thing - totally inspired by this Chapter in Thorin Sexenshield and Forianna's RP smut-fest: http://archiveofourown.org/works/699021/chapters/1294924


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  
Ori munched happily on the roast wild boar served at the Rohirrim feast. Thick juices from the meat ran down his chin and he wiped it with the back of his hand. Kili was particularly talkative this evening and kept topping up Ori’s glass.

Gimli seemed to be in a foul mood and kept giving Kili warning looks. “You watch yourself with that one Ori” he muttered darkly.

“What do you mean?” asked Ori, his brow furrowing.

“Just be careful – that’s all.”

“Come now, Ori has nothing to fear from me!” said Kili, throwing his arm around the scribe’s shoulder. “We’re all friends here!”

Gimli glowered in to his mug of ale, but would say no more.

“We’ve been friends for what, 60 years, Ori?” asked Kili.

“Yes, that’s about right” replied Ori. “Why?”

“Do you trust me?” went on the dark-haired prince, his face suddenly serious.

“Of course, with my life.”

Kili gave Ori’s shoulder a squeeze. “And I you. As I would any of the dwarves who came on the quest for Erebor.”

Ori nodded happily; his part in the quest has significantly raised his standing among the dwarves, and with his appointment as Royal Scribe, he was now a dwarf of great status. “I thank Aulë every day for my decision to follow you and your Uncle.”

Kili smiled his wolfish smile as he once again topped up Ori’s glass “We couldn’t have done it without you – each and every one of us was vital to the quest. And I am proud to call you my friend.”

Ori gave a little chuckle as he raised his glass to his lips.

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you laugh?” asked Kili, trying his smouldering stare again.

Ori’s face started to turn a delicious shade of pink “Um... Sire, I mean... K-Kili... I d-don’t think you should...”

“What?” purred Kili pressing a hand into Ori’s back.

“Your brother, won’t he...?”

“He won’t mind, he knows I’ve always had my eye on you...” Kili trailed his hand down the length of Ori’s back, then slid it round to gently squeeze Ori’s thigh. “You must’ve known” he said huskily “I’ve been watching you this whole trip.”

Ori made a high-pitched noise in his throat.

“Shhh...” whispered Kili “you’re perfectly safe with me. And I promise I will be very gentle with you.”

Ori stared into those chocolate brown eyes for a moment. Then he drained his glass and wiped his hand across his face. “Please don’t be” he said.

Kili nearly fell off his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open. “W-what did you say?”

Ori stood up and pushed his chair back. “Are you coming?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Kili downed his own drink and stood up.

Fili looked on in astonishment as Ori grabbed Kili’s hand and dragged him away from the table. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that” he murmured to himself.

Gimli simply rolled his eyes.

***

Ori’s heart was beating fast as he half-ran, half-stumbled across the Great Hall, pulling Kili along with him. His head was spinning from the alcohol in his system, and tried desperately to focus on the doorway he was headed towards. There was a part of him that was horrified, shocked at the impropriety of it all, but the other part, the stronger part was as high as a kite – Kili _wanted_ him.

Ori had never considered himself a handsome dwarf. Even with his status as a member of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and official scribe he had never had anyone take an interest in him romantically. He had watched as other dwarves met and fell in love, never thinking that he would ever find a lover for himself. The closest he had ever come to any kind of carnal knowledge had been the times he had overheard, and even occasionally seen Kili and Fili together.

Ori had at first been slightly embarrassed at the way the two Durin princes carried on with each other, but as they travelled closer to Erebor he began to secretly crave the sounds and even sight of them rutting with such passion. Once he had snuck off after them in the dead of night. He had watched as they came together, their touches almost violent in their need and desire to be close. Kili had pushed his brother to the ground before straddling him. Ori’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of Kili’s naked body shining with sweat under the full moon. Kili’s muscles rippled over his frame, slender for a dwarf, as he rode his brother, his head thrown back, wanton cries falling from his mouth. Ori had slipped a hand down his trousers, palming at his painfully hard erection. When the princes cried out their simultaneous release, Ori followed swiftly. But even more than the act of love itself, Ori had yearned for the tender moments that the two brothers shared after their desperate coupling. Their soft, gentle kisses as they held each close, quietly murmuring sweet nothings, cementing their bond. And so while other dwarves lusted after gold and riches, Ori had lusted after a dwarven prince with raven hair, and eyes of chocolate brown.

As the years passed, Ori was content to simply be close to the object of his affections. He never let anyone know his true heart’s desire, not even his brothers. He settled into an easy friendship with Kili and Fili, always happy to help them, even cover for them when they needed time alone together. But coming on this trip to Rohan, being able to once again hear them moaning into each other’s mouths, and the slap of skin on skin as they indulged themselves with no thought of who was listening, had ignited something in Ori. His own ministrations were no longer enough to keep the hounds of his lust at bay. The thought of what delicious bed sport had led to the marks on Fili’s wrists had Ori’s mind spinning. And when Kili had looked at him that way and uttered those fateful words _“I’ve been watching you this whole trip”_ Ori felt like the luckiest dwarf alive.

Ori stopped outside the room he had been given in Edoras. Kili was panting, his face flushed pink from running. Ori had to use all of his self-control not reach over and kiss the prince. Instead, he opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have read my fic "The Initiator" you may be familiar with the whole "I'll be gentle" - "don't be" device. I make no apologies for re-using it here - I love naughty Ori!
> 
> Also - I'm hoping Kili will give my brain a rest so that I can get back to the Eomer/Fili main event in the next chapter. I'm finding it hard to control him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser Chapter for you... FINALLY, SOME FILI/EOMER ACTION!!!!!!!!!!

Éomer looked around him. The feast had been dragging on for hours. He wanted nothing more than to get Fili somewhere on his own, in private, but protocol demanded the king stay at least as long as the lesser Lordings of the Riddermark. What was worse, Lord Black had been pestering him for the last hour, complaining about the dissolution of the first and second Marshals, and asking why Elfhelm had been given the East-mark, when the Blacks were a nobler House.

Éomer let out a deep sigh and picked at the remains of food on his plate.  


“Something the matter, My Lord?” asked the Lord Chamberlain, a look of concern on his face.  


“I am tired, that is all. I could do with retiring, but I fear I will be stuck here all night.”  


The Chamberlain frowned. Then he looked from Éomer to the blond dwarf prince next to him, and a slight smile crossed his lips. “I think you’ve stayed long enough” he said softly. “I am sure it would not be amiss for you to leave, if that is your wish. I can make your excuses to Lord Black.”  


Éomer grinned, then clapped the Chamberlain on his shoulders. “Thank you, old friend” he said.  


“Less of the old” admonished the Chamberlain. “Now, off you go, and enjoy yourself.”  


Éomer drained his goblet, then leaned in to whisper in Fili’s ear. “I am leaving for my bed chamber now. You are most welcome to join me; I would be honoured to have your company tonight.” The king then excused himself and left the table.  


Fili waited several awkward minutes before he too excused himself and hurried down the hall, heart in his mouth. As he walked out of the door to Meduseld, he felt someone grab at his arm and pull him into a shadowy corner.  


“This way” hissed Éomer, dragging the dwarf prince along a darkened hall way.  


Fili grinned to himself; he may have lost the wager to Kili, but he didn’t care, as long as he got to spend the night with the gorgeous King Éomer.  


When they finally reached the king’s chambers there were four guards waiting outside.  


“I am not to be disturbed tonight – under any circumstances” he ordered. “No matter what... noises you may hear coming from my chamber, you are not to enter. Do you understand?”  


The guards nodded and opened the door. Éomer stalked into the room, Fili hot on his heels. As the door shut behind them, Éomer pulled Fili over to the bed. The king sat down on the edge, so that his face was level with the dwarf prince’s.  


“I thought I’d never get you to myself” groaned Éomer.  


Fili flashed a smile then slotted himself against the king, tongue gently pushing Éomer’s mouth open and dipping inside.  


Éomer reached up and pulled Fili deeper into the kiss, fingers running through the dwarf’s golden mane.  


Fili moaned as the bigger man crushed against him. A hot spark of desire shot through him as he realised the king was actually trembling. He pushed his hands under Éomer’s shirt, dragging it up and over his head. The horseman’s naked chest was a sight to see; it was all sinew and muscle, without an extra ounce of fat. A fine fuzz of blond hair ran down into a darker v at his waist band. But before Fili could get his hands on the king, his own shirt was being tugged off and thrown to the floor.

  
“I want to feel your mouth on me” whispered Éomer hoarsely.  


Fili needed no further encouragement. He attacked the horseman with his tongue, licking and sucking his way across the fine warrior’s body, dragging wanton cries from Éomer’s throat. The king guided Fili’s head down, twisting his fingers in the thick blond braids. Then Fili was pulling at the ties on Éomer’s trousers, trying to free the throbbing bulge. He let out a gasp when Éomer’s cock sprang out; it was half as long again as any dwarf’s and twice as wide. He hesitated a moment, then sucked the head into his mouth.  


The sudden sensation of the dwarf prince’s mouth on him caused Éomer’s hips to buck up. He desperately tried to still himself, not wanting to choke his lover. But Fili seemed to take it in his stride, relaxing his jaw and taking Éomer’s cock even deeper into his throat.  


The horseman let out a moan of pleasure as Fili’s expert tongue twirled around, licking and sucking. Then the prince wrapped his hands around the base of Éomer’s length, starting to gently stroke up and down in time with the movements of his tongue.  


Éomer shuddered as Fili’s beard scraped the sensitive skin on his thighs. “Ohhh... this is so much better than I had imagined.”  


Fili paused a moment, raising his eyebrow in question.  


“Don’t stop!” cried Éomer, pushing the prince’s head back down against him.  


Fili hollowed his cheeks, trying to suck as much of Éomer’s cock into his mouth as possible. He groaned appreciatively as droplets of pre-come dabbed on his tongue. The king tasted delicious. He began to stroke harder and faster, hands gripping more tightly. The noises coming from Éomer were positively filthy now, and he knew the king was close.  


“Wait!” Éomer suddenly cried out. “I don’t want to... not just yet, and not like this.” He dragged Fili up. “Get undressed” he ordered, his voice thick with desire “and get on the bed.”  


Fili felt a little thrill rush through him. He was not used to being ordered around in the bed room. Kili would sometimes tease him, but never commanded him the way Éomer did so now. He pulled off his remaining clothes and scrambled up on the bed.  


Éomer was completely naked now as well. His eyes followed Fili on the bed like a hunting cat. Gone was the earnest young man, unsure of his authority, replaced with a confident commander, who knew exactly what he wanted, and took it.  


With a low growl, Éomer pounced on Fili, pinning his wrists to the bed. His kisses were passionate, licking into the prince’s mouth with a raw hunger that had Fili’s head spinning. “Mine!” snarled the king, biting into Fili’s shoulder.  


The dwarf prince groaned, utterly submitting to the larger man.  


Éomer sucked dark bruises along Fili’s neck, hands still holding the prince down. He slid a knee up between Fili’s legs, forcing them apart. Then he was running his hands over the dwarf’s thick muscles, blunt nails scraping against skin.  


Fili tried to run his fingers through Éomer’s long blond tresses, only to have his hand slapped away. “Please” he gasped “let your hair down.”  


The king stopped for a moment, then grinned. Without a word he reached around a wrenched out the silver clasp in his hair, letting it tumble about his shoulders.  


Fili whimpered at the sight. “Yessss!” he hissed as Éomer’s hips ground down, his thick cock rubbing against Fili’s own. The friction was intense, and for a moment, Fili thought he was going to cum there and then. But Éomer suddenly pulled back.  


“Ride me” whispered Éomer.  


Fili’s eyes went wide. “You’ll need to prepare me. He breathed.”  


Éomer nodded. He rolled to the side, reaching out for a bottle of oil on a chest at the side of the bed.  


Within moments he was slicking his fingers with a musk-scented oil. Then he was parting Fili’s legs with his knees.  


Fili gave a little moan as Éomer pushed first one then two fingers inside him. The horseman quickly began twisting and scissoring his fingers, clearly eager to open up the prince as quickly as he could. Then he curled his fingers just so and pushed deeper.  


Fili howled with pleasure as Éomer struck his sweet spot inside, white lights flashing behind his eyes. Again and again the king pushed against him, until Fili was a babbling wreck. Then he removed his fingers and bent forward to kiss the prince’s fluttering hole. The temptation was too great and he flicked the tip of his tongue inside.  


The dwarf prince’s entire body shook as Éomer lapped hungrily at him. “I thought you wanted me to ride you?” he gasped.  


Éomer smiled. “All in good time, my prince, all in good time.” Having Fili at his mercy was proving to be more of a turn-on than he had anticipated. Perhaps it was the fact that the dwarf was a great warrior and noble Lord in his own right, but Éomer knew he wanted this game to last _hours_.

**TBC... ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little teaser is dedicated to all my tumblr sisters in smut, but most especially Thorny "porny" Hedge, Ohnymeria, Anne The Archer, and Thorin Sexenshield and Forianna. May the internet be filled with filthy gay dwarf porn for many, many months and years to cum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - I'm done tweaking with this. I wanted to make it hot as fucking fuck hot. But now I'm just gonna post it up and continue with the story. There's FEEEEELS ahead.

Fili lay on the bed, legs splayed apart. He had completely lost track of time. All he knew was that the past few hours had been some of the most erotic and intense of his life. Éomer may not have been a skilled negotiator, but Fili was beginning to think he was an absolute master in the bed room; and the horseman had not even properly him fucked him yet.

“I want to try something on you” purred Éomer “I think you will find it most enjoyable, and it will help prepare you for... me later.”  


Fili nodded his head. He felt like he would agree to almost anything the gorgeous man suggested.  


Éomer slipped off the bed, then returned moments later with something long and slender and slightly curved in his hands. “This is one of my most prized possessions” he explained. “It’s ivory – from one of the oliphants slain at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.” The horseman held up the object – it was bone-white and carved in the shape of a cock. All along the shaft were tiny ridges, and the carvings at the head were breathtakingly realistic.  


Fili gave a little shudder. The ivory cock was large – almost as large as Éomer’s own impressive member.  


“Don’t worry,” soothed Éomer, gently stroking his fingers across the prince’s entrance “you’re more than ready for this.” He carefully slicked oil along the toy, then placed it between Fili’s legs. “Just relax, enjoy yourself.”  


Fili let out a feral moan as the ivory cock breached him. It felt cold and hard, and impossibly wide.  


Éomer moved the toy slowly, allowing the prince to adjust to the sensation. “Tell me if it’s too much” he murmured, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Fili’s thighs.  


“...feels... so good” hummed the prince.  


Éomer grinned “I know.” He pushed the toy in deeper, starting to pulse it back and forth.  


The ridges along the shaft were causing the most deliciously intense friction in Fili’s tight channel. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to wash over him; he had long since given up any pretence of control. He moaned wantonly, hips arching as the ivory cock went deeper inside. Then Éomer was twisting it and suddenly Fili cried out as it brushed against his pleasure spot.  


The horseman smirked – watching Fili writhe and babble as he was fucked was positively intoxicating. The way his eyes screwed up tight, and his mouth fell open as his hips bucked and shuddered had Éomer panting in anticipation for when it would be his own warm flesh inside the prince.  


Knowing how good the ivory cock felt when he used it on himself, Éomer expertly thrust and twisted the toy inside Fili. The carvings along the shaft were designed to cause the maximum pleasure, and it didn’t take long to have the prince begging.  


“I’m close... so close” keened the prince “please... let me...”  


But Éomer simply stilled the toy and wrapped long fingers around the base of the prince’s cock. “Not just yet” he murmured as he squeezed hard.  


Three more times Éomer brought Fili to the brink, each time just holding him back, until the prince was a mess of shaking limbs, moaning unintelligibly.  


“I don’t think I can push you any further” the horseman frowned. “Maybe I’ve pushed you too far as it is.” He withdrew the ivory cock, causing Fili to give out a tiny groan. “I still want you to ride me though’” he said.  


“I’m not sure I can” admitted Fili. “I have lost all the strength in my legs.”  


“Let’s just see how things go” replied Éomer. He grabbed the bottle of oil again, this time coating his own thick shaft. He replaced the bottle and returned to Fili’s prone form on the bed. The horseman placed his hands behind the prince’s knees, pushing them back and apart. He could see the prince’s pink hole, still open and inviting from the assault of the ivory cock.  


Éomer took a deep breath then pressed the head of his cock against Fili’s entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked.  


“Please, just fuck me!” begged the prince.  


Éomer smirked then nodded.  


Fili gasped, hands gripping the sheets as he felt Éomer’s length slide into him. Despite the king’s earlier administrations Fili felt the burn as he was stretched wide.  


Éomer had to close his eyes and steady himself as he entered Fili; his neglected cock finally getting the friction it had been denied. “You feel amazing” he ground out.  


“...nnghhh” was all the prince could manage to say.  


The horseman began to thrust into Fili; he was deliciously tight. The prince threw his head back and howled with pleasure, and Éomer almost came at the sight. Instead he paused, smiling. Then he slid his arms under Fili and rolled over, so that he was lying on his back with the prince on top.  


Fili growled as he was flipped over. He slumped forward, hands desperately bracing against the mattress.  


“Are you ok – do you think you can do this?” Éomer asked frowning.  


“Let... me try” panted Fili. He sat up, shuddering as he impaled himself further on the horseman’s huge cock. He pushed his knees down, angling his hips to fuck himself slowly. The sensation was overwhelming.  


Éomer looked up at Fili. The prince’s blond hair was darkened with sweat, his face contorting beautifully with each thrust. He was perfect.  


Suddenly Fili’s legs gave way and he sprawled forward onto Éomer’s chest. “I’m sorry” he breathed “I just...”  


“Don’t worry” assured the king. “I know just what to do.” Holding the prince tightly around the waist, the horseman surged up off the bed, striding quickly to the nearest wall. He shoved the prince up against the wall; Fili’s legs wrapping around his hips.  


Fili groaned as his back hit the wall, the sweat on his skin causing him to slide a few inches. Then Éomer was adjusting his grip, hands slipping under the prince’s thighs.  


“It’s ok – I’ve got you” whispered the horseman, leaning in to nip at Fili’s neck. He took half a step back then rolled his hips up, slamming his cock deep inside the prince.  


Fili was seeing stars. He cried out, his head snapping back against the wall each time Éomer thrust up into him, nailing his prostate. His bobbing cock was leaking, smearing pre-come across the horseman’s belly.  


“Fuck me! Fuck me!” pleaded Fili - a mantra of need and want.  


Éomer increased his pace, the sight and sounds of the prince driving him mad with lust. Fili was practically sobbing now, his cries merging with the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin as Éomer pounded in to him. He could tell the prince was close again; the way Fili’s breath hitched and his legs tensed, wrapping even tighter around the horseman’s waist.  


“Now, come for me!” ordered the king.  


Fili needed no further words, he was crying and screaming as his release crashed over him, white ropes spraying against the horseman’s chest.  


Éomer grunted with the effort of holding the spasming prince. He tensed his leg muscles as he sensed his own orgasm blooming, then shouted in triumph as he finally spent himself inside Fili.  


Fili sagged against Eomer. “Thank you, thank you... so amazing” he babbled.  


Éomer’s muscles felt like they were on fire as he stood back, taking the few short steps to the bed, before falling back, Fili collapsing on top of him. “The pleasure was all mine” he panted.  


They stayed like that, sprawled together on the bed for long minutes, until Éomer managed to extract himself. He quickly found a towel, and began to clean first Fili, then himself. He leaned down and kissed the prince gently on the nose. “Thank you” he whispered “I hope I compare favourably to your brother.”  


Fili smiled. “Thank you. I have never felt more satisfied than tonight.”

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little conceited to say this, but I am sooooo fucking happy with this chapter. It's been in my head for weeks, and it was even more fun to write than I expected it to be. I know this is one of my less popular fics, but it's actually one of my favourites. And trust me, it's only going to get better.

  
Kili stepped into Ori’s room, eyes blinking as he tried to see in the darkness. He stumbled as his leg knocked into a chair. Then suddenly bright moonlight filled the room as Ori flung back the drapes.  


“I don’t want to miss a second of this” whispered the scribe, his eyes dark as he stared at Kili from the window.  


The Durin prince was a little taken aback. He was still in awe of this confident Ori – and he wondered if he’s been wrong about the young scribe. “Ori...” he began, “I’ve never seen you like this – I... I always thought you were... a virgin.”  


“I am” he replied hoarsely “and you are the only dwarf I could ever lose it to.”  


Kili frowned slightly. “You don’t have to...” but Ori cut him off.  


“Shh” he said, closing the distance between them and pressing a finger to Kili’s lips “you have no idea how many times I have imagined this, how many different ways I have imagined this could happen. And now you are here in front of me.” He leaned forward, catching the archer’s mouth with his own.  


Kili’s eyes widened as Ori kissed him. It was wet and sloppy, but oh, so very hungry, and he found himself melting into the kiss.  


Ori reached up, running his hands through the archer’s dark hair, pulling him in closer.  


Kili groaned at the touch. This was not what he had expected. This was much better.  


Ori felt a spike of arousal curl in his gut at the sounds Kili was making. He let go his hold on the archer and stood back, admiring him a moment in the moonlight. Then he pulled off his tunic and began fumbling with the laces on his trousers. Suddenly Kili’s hands were covering his, and he found he couldn’t stop them trembling.  


“Here, let me” murmured Kili, gently moving Ori’s hands away. The archer deftly loosened the laces, and gave a little gasp as he freed the scribe’s throbbing cock. “My, my Ori, you _are_ a big boy.”  


Then it was Ori’s turn to gasp as the archer swallowed him whole.  


Kili wrapped his lips around Ori’s cock, delicately running his tongue over the head. With practised ease he began slowly pumping the shaft.  


Ori shuddered, eyes rolling back, but he pushed the archer’s head away. “No” he whispered.  


Kili looked up, confused. “But I thought you wanted to.”  


“As amazing as that felt, no” declared Ori, his jaw set. “I want you to fuck me, not suck me.”  


“Oh...” said Kili.  


“I want you take me hard. I want you above me, with your head back and your hair loose, and the moonlight reflecting off the sweat on your skin.”  


“That’s rather... specific” began Kili. “But...” he smirked, “if that’s what you want, then that’s what you shall get.”  


Ori sighed in relief, only now realising how tense he had been. “Thank you” he whispered.  


Kili stood up and cupped his hands around the scribe’s face, then kissed him tenderly. “It would be an honour.” The archer pulled his shirt over his head, then caught Ori’s mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. He felt Ori’s hand tentatively press against his chest, fingers twisting in the dark fuzz of hair. Then Kili was walking them both towards the bed. With a gentle shove, he pushed the scribe back on to the bed.  


Ori gave a little whimper when he saw the dark lust in Kili’s eyes. Before he could move, the archer had pounced, and was biting and sucking bruises down the soft flesh of his neck. Ori felt his trousers being wrenched down; Kili’s mouth ghosted over Ori’s cock, but he made no contact. Then the archer pulled off his own trousers, and the two dwarves were finally both naked.  


Kili angled his hips to slot his erection against Ori’s swollen cock. The scribe cried out at the sudden friction. “Kili – just fuck me... please”  


“We’ll need to open you up first,” murmured the archer “especially as it’s your first time. Luckily I always carry oil on me for such... emergency situations.”  


Ori frowned, sitting up as Kili hopped off the bed to rummage in the pockets of his trousers on the floor. “What are you doing?” he asked anxiously.  


“Like I said, we’ll need to get you ready. Don’t worry, it’s all part of the fun!” The archer poured a few drops of oil from the tiny bottle he had retrieved. “Just lie back, and I’ll take good care of you.”  


Ori’s legs twitched as he felt Kili’s hands brush against them, then the archer was kissing his thighs, gently pushing them apart. Ori tensed as Kili’s finger pressed against his entrance, then his whole world turned upside down.  


Kili pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle inside Ori, then smiled as the scribe was screaming and writhing in pleasure. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he smirked.  


Ori nodded, biting his lip, “...s’mazing” he breathed.  


“And that’s just one finger”  


Ori growled; it felt like his whole body was on fire with passion as Kili pumped a single digit inside him. “More!” he begged.  


“Shhh... “replied Kili, “give yourself some time, we have all night, and I don’t want to hurt you.”  


“Kili...” hissed the scribe, “I am not made of glass.”  


The archer closed his eyes and took a deep breath to still himself. He slowly exhaled, his throat felt tight and dry “Ori...” Kili suddenly felt a hand on his cock; it was clumsy and rough, almost painful in its intensity.  


“Fuck me, now.”  


When Kili opened his eyes they were almost black. With a low growl he pushed Ori back on the bed with one hand, lining his cock up with the other.  


Ori screamed.  


Kili seemed to hesitate.  


“Don’t you dare stop!”  


Then Kili was rolling his hips, using all of weight to push into the wet heat surrounding him. Ori wasn’t just tight – it was almost as if he was sucking the archer into his soul, and for a moment Kili thought he’d lost himself. He threw back his head with a feral yell, his hand tangling in his hair, pulling out the single silver clip that held in place.  


As Ori looked up, the moon broke through the clouds, shining down on the archer’s now sweat-slicked skin. This was how he had imagined it; this was how it was supposed to be. And all of the years alone, all the times he had cried himself to sleep, never thinking he would ever feel a lover’s touch; the times he had considered ending it all, so as not feel his heart break every time he saw the way Kili looked at Fili, all just melted away in this perfect moment.  


Kili was babbling now, a string of curses in Khûzdul and Westron; eyes rolling back in his head. His hips moved like pistons. Ori threw an arm out to brace against the bed as the force of Kili’s thrusts had him sliding along the mattress. With his free hand he gripped his own cock, trying to stroke it in time with Kili. He was torn with the desperate need to let himself give in to his release, and the fear that that would let this all end too quickly. Ultimately he had no choice – his orgasm barrelled into him, ripping through nerves and muscles, boiling through his veins. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his voice screaming Kili’s name, then blackness.  


As Ori clenched around him like a vice, Kili felt his orgasm rush up. It was raw and brutal; a primeval beast tearing into him. He shouted once, then lost all control as his body spasmed, hips stuttering as he spent himself. With a groan he slumped sideways, rolling off the scribe’s unconscious form, then he too passed out.  


***

  
When Kili awoke, the cold grey light of dawn was filtering in to the room. He looked up and saw Ori looking down at him.  


“Good morning, sleepy head” smirked the scribe, leaning down to give the archer a kiss.  


As Ori’s lips brushed against his own, Kili sat up. “My head hurts” he groaned. “What time is it?”  


“We have a good hour before sunrise” Ori reached over to stroke Kili’s chest. “I thought perhaps we could do that again, only this time a bit slower – I want to enjoy you properly this time.”  


“Maybe next time” replied Kili yawning. He slid off the bed, and starting pulling on his clothes. “I want to find Fee, there’s still time to make him pay up.”  


Ori suddenly tensed. “What do you mean, _pay up?_ ”  


“Nothing” said Kili, averting his eyes. “Forget I said it.”  


“I’m not an idiot,” said Ori softly. “What did you mean?”  


“It was nothing – just a stupid game.”  


“I see. And all this” Ori waved his hand over the bed, “was this just a stupid game?”  


“C’mon Ori, it was just a bit of fun.”  


“I love you, Kili. This was no game to me.”  


Kili paled. “Ori, you and I could never... Fili is my One. You know this.”  


“All I know, is that the man I love just screwed me for a fucking bet.”  


“Ori, please”  


“Get out.”  


“Ori...”  


“I said get out, now!”  


Kili hung his head. He padded over to the door then turned to face Ori, but the scribe had his back to him. “I’m sorry” he said, then left.  


After he heard the door click shut, Ori let out a great sob. Fat tears slid down his face. He laid down, his chest shuddering as he tried to breathe. His fingers touched something cold. He looked at the shining silver hair clip in his hand, then closed his eyes, and let the pain take him.  


Kili walked along the hallway with a heavy heart. How could he have been so stupid not to notice? But deep down he had noticed. He _knew_ how Ori felt about him; that’s why he knew he could bed him. The awful truth clutched at his heart like an icy hand. He tried to think of Fili, but suddenly the thought of his One in the arms of another did not seem like such a good game after all. Images flooded his head – Fili moaning with pleasure from another’s hands upon him, Fili crying someone else’s name as his body jerked and shuddered.  


Kili began to run.  


The archer rounded a corner and collided with something on the floor. As he picked himself up he realised it was not something, but someone. It was the Lord Chamberlain, and he had a knife sticking out of his chest.  


“Mahal, save us, what’s happened to you?” cried Kili fearfully. “Who did this to you?” He pulled the Chamberlain up, leaning his back against the wall.  


“It’s too late” whispered the Chamberlain, slumping forward into Kili’s arms.  


“Hold on, I’ll get help” said the archer, trying to force down the panic rising in him.  


The Chamberlain’s voice was so low Kili could hardly hear him. His eyes seemed to glaze over “...nor!”  


Suddenly there was a shout from the end of the corridor. Kili looked up and saw two palace guards.  


“Stop, _murderer!_ ”

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who first came up with the whole "I'm not made of glass" thing - but I've seen it used in several fics. I guess we all use it, because it works!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fili/Eomer action. But what's happened to Kili?

Fili stretched out as the first rays of morning sunshine filtered into the room. He rolled over lazily, hands seeking out the warm body next to him.  


“Good morning, my prince” hummed Éomer.  


Fili smiled as their lips met in a languid kiss, then groaned as he felt strong hands wrap around his stiffening cock.  


“I see you’re pleased to see me” smirked the horseman, playfully nipping at the prince’s neck.  


“Ahhh... always” replied Fili.  


“I believe you still owe me a ride” continued Éomer, mouth ghosting across Fili’s pulse point, and gently sucking at his ear lobe.  


“Yes, I do” agreed Fili. “And I see my stallion is raring to go” he grinned as he slid his hand down to stroke Éomer’s cock, already moist with beads of pre-come.  


Éomer shivered at the touch, then caught Fili’s mouth in a deep kiss, rolling the prince on his back. “Let’s get you ready to ride” he murmured.  


Fili revelled in the attention the horseman lavished upon him. Unlike the previous night, Éomer’s touch was slow and gentle. With tender fingers he softly worked the prince open, never pushing too far or too fast. When Éomer was sure Fili was ready, he traced a line down the centre of the prince’s body with his tongue. For a few all too brief moments he took Fili’s cock in his mouth, laving his tongue against the head, before releasing it with a wet pop. Then he encouraged Fili up, as he himself laid back.  


Fili hovered over the horseman’s cock, then lowered himself down. He let out a hiss as he impaled himself, gritting his teeth through the initial burn that subsided to a deep throbbing pleasure. Then he rolled his hips experimentally, gasping as Éomer bottomed out inside him. The prince only took a few hip rolls to find the angle that caused Éomer’s cock to rub against his sweet spot, and he was throwing his head back, moaning with pleasure. His movements began to speed up, his legs regaining their strength and bracing against the bed.  


“That’s it, ride me!” cried out the horseman, almost overcome with the sensation of tightness.  


Fili fucked himself hard. Gods, Éomer felt amazing inside him; filling him up in a way that Kili never could. He wouldn’t be able to walk properly for a week. He felt his orgasm rise up without warning. He tried to stop it, to still himself, but the momentum was too much. He let out a yell as he came, his seed splashing across the horseman’s chest.  


Éomer looked on in wonder at Fili’s face as he came, his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back. As the prince began to fall forward, Éomer caught him, planting kisses across his face. Then he rolled them over, lying Fili against the bed. He looked down at the prince, still caught in the final throws of his release, and smiled. Very slowly he began to move, his thrusts long and drawn out – almost tender – all the while softly kissing his lover.  


It took Fili a few moments to realise that the king was no longer fucking him – he was making love to him. Fili’s head spun with the intensity. Éomer’s kisses were like tiny flames licking across his body as he arched up to meet each thrust. He began to softly moan, his cock twitching back to life.  


Éomer reached down and began to palm at Fili’s growing member; his touches as gentle as the rest of his contact with the prince.  


“What are you trying to do to me?” groaned Fili.  


“Making sure... you never... forget me” whispered Éomer between kisses.  


“I don’t think you need to worry about that” assured Fili. “Aside from me not being able to walk for the next few days, I can honestly say that these last few hours with you have been some of the most enjoyable of my life.”  


“Only some?” smirked the horseman suddenly nipping at the prince’s ear.  


Fili laughed. “You may own my body right now, my king, but my heart will forever belong to my brother.”  


“Shame” hummed the king.  


Éomer continued to move inside Fili and stroke his cock, quickening the pace as he felt the prince start to clench around him. He made no attempt to deny Fili his release, instead riding it out with the prince; both men crying each other’s names as they crashed into oblivion together.  


Some time later, they lay sprawled in each other’s arms, simply enjoying each other’s presence.  


“Did you mean what you said?” asked Éomer softly, his hand stroking Fili’s golden hair.  


“About what?” replied the prince.  


“That all this” he waved his hand over the bed “has been among the most enjoyable times of your life?”  


“It has” smiled Fili.  


“I wish we could stay here” said Éomer suddenly. “I don’t want you to leave – the next time I’ll see you, we will debating trade and treaties, and to be honest – I haven’t a clue what I’m doing. You there distracting me just makes things worse.”  


Fili laughed. “You just need to be more decisive. It’s fine to listen to different points of view, but you are the king, your people look to you for leadership.” He sat up on his elbows and regarded Éomer carefully. “They say you are a great general, and you certainly know how to get what you want in bed. You have it within you to be a great king, the only person holding you back is you. You need to believe in yourself.”  


“I feel like I could do anything with you by my side.” Éomer’s eyes burned with a light that Fili had not seen before.  


“I don’t suppose I can really offer you very much, with you being heir of Erebor” sad Éomer sadly. “But I would make you a king, not just a consort, if you stayed with me. I’d give anything you wanted, if it was in my power. You would just have to ask, and it would be yours.”  


“Flattered as I am by your offer, truly, I don’t think my uncle would be very impressed if his heir ran off with a human of all people. And, as I said before, Kili has my heart, forever.”  


“A man can dream” sighed Éomer lying back on the bed.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking at the door.  


“My Lord, please, I must speak with you immediately!” a voice shouted from outside the room.  


Éomer frowned. “I am not to be disturbed, Captain” he replied angrily.  


“I am sorry My Lord,” the voice spoke again. “But, the Lord Chamberlain, has been murdered.”  


Éomer sprang off the bed, hurriedly wrapping a robe about him. Fili barely had time to pull the sheets over his naked body before Éomer wrenched open the door. Standing outside was the Captain of the palace guard, and the four guards that had been outside the room the previous night. Éomer ushered the Captain in to his bed chamber.  


“Captain, tell me what has happened” demanded Éomer.  


The Captain shifted uncomfortably when he saw Fili huddled on the king’s bed.  


“Speak, man!”  


“The Lord Edred was found stabbed to death this morning. The killer was found at the scene.”  


“Gods, no!” cried Éomer, his voice choking. “Who could do such a thing?”  


The Captain’s eyes flickered nervously to Fili and then back to the king. “It was one of the dwarves, My Lord. Prince Kili. We have taken him to the prison cells.”  


“No!” Fili shouted, blood draining from his face. “No, there must be some mistake, Kili would never kill a man in cold blood!”  


“We believe he was drunk, and... angry, walking the hallways, when he came across The Lord Chamberlain. And it is well known how much dwarves hate elves. Lord Edred was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  


“What do you mean? Dwarves hate elves. He wasn’t an elf!” Fili tried to force down the panic rising up in him.  


“Lord Edred was half-elven” said Éomer quietly.  


“Prince Kili was caught red handed, covered in the Lord Chamberlain’s blood” explained the Captain. “And some of the guards had heard him arguing with his... lover only minutes earlier.”  


Fili was shaking his head in disbelief “His _lover_ , do you mean Ori? No – there’s been some terrible mistake. Please, let me talk to him.”  


Éomer nodded to the Captain. “Give us a moment.”  


The Captain nodded in return, then bowed and left the room.  


“Please, Éomer, let me talk to Kili” pleaded Fili “I’m sure I can get to the bottom of this. Kili isn’t a killer.”  


Éomer scrubbed his hands across his face, desperately trying to make sense of what he had been told. “Yes.” He said finally. “Talk to your brother, see what he has to say for himself. I will find out what more I can from the Captain and his guards.”  


“Thank you” whispered Fili, already scrambling to pull his clothes on.  


As soon as Fili was dressed, Éomer opened the door again. “Guards, please escort Prince Fili to see he brother.” He watched with a heavy heart as Fili hurried out of sight.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't totally abuse your feels, so chapter 10 has been split into two parts to help you deal with the pain. Here's the first part. Hold on tight...

Fili’s heart was in his mouth as he followed the guards down to the prison cells; his mind racing with possibilities of what could’ve happened. He knew Kili; he would never do anything like this, drunk and angry or not.  


When they reached the cells there was a guard at the door.  


“No-one is to see the prisoner” he said, blocking their way with a spear.  


“King’s orders - this one’s his brother” replied the leader of Fili’s escort.  


The gaoler guard looked nervously at the prince. “Okay,” he said finally, “just a few minutes.” He stood to one side.  


“Thank you” said Fili, visibly relaxing.  


“Down the end, on the left” directed the guard. “He’s a bit messed up – he resisted arrest.”  


Fili took a deep breath and bit his lip as he made his way down to the cell holding Kili. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw when he got there.  


Kili was slumped against a wall, his face a mask of dried blood. His lip was split and one eye so badly swollen that Fili barely recognised him.  


Fili made a broken sound “Oh, Kili!”  


The younger prince looked up at his brother’s voice. “Fili?” he whispered, “is that you?”  


“I’m here, _âzyungel_ ” sobbed Fili, his hand reaching through the bars.  


Kili crawled over towards the sound of Fili’s voice.  


The older prince dropped to his knees, cupping his brother’s face and pressing their foreheads together. “What have they done to you?” he murmured, tears rolling down his face.  


“It’s just a few scratches – I’m still prettier than you” Kili tried to laugh. “Ahhh!” he hissed as Fili tried to wrap his arms around him “and maybe a couple of broken ribs.”  


“Can you stand?” asked Fili.  


“It hurts” admitted Kili.  


The older prince swore. “I promise I will get you out of here. I know you didn’t do it. This is all just a terrible, terrible mistake.”  


Kili shook his head. “They seem pretty certain it was me.”  


“What happened? What were you doing roaming the corridors this morning? I thought you were with Ori”  


“Ori kicked me out”  


“What? Why?”  


“I deserved it. I let slip about our little wager. Only it turns out Ori wasn’t very impressed. It’s my fault, I knew he was in love with me.”  


“Oh, Kili, I’m so sorry.”  


“Don’t be. Like I said – I deserved it. I was on my way to find you. I-I was... worried that y-you were with that king of yours. I-I was scared you might... you might prefer him to me.”  


Fili closed his eyes. “You are my One, Kili” he said fiercely, “no-one will ever take your place. You are the other half of my soul.”  


“Hold me” pleaded the younger prince.  


Fili had to hold back a sob as he pushed his arms through the bars, gently wrapping them around his brother. “Shhh, _khâzash_ ” he soothed, “I’m here now.”  


“Time’s up!” shouted the guard suddenly.  


“Don’t leave me!” cried Kili grabbing hold of his brother’s tunic. “Fili, please.”  


“Just a moment!” shouted Fili to the guard. Then he turned back to his brother. “Kili, listen to me. I’m going to get you out of here. But you need to tell me what happened. Then I can explain it to Éomer, and everything will be alright. Tell me exactly what happened.”  


“I was running, to find you. Then I tripped. I looked down and I saw him. He was just lying there with a knife in his chest, covered in blood.”  


“And then what?”  


“I tried to help him, and he... he said something, I couldn’t hear, it was so quiet.”  


“Try to remember Kili”  


“It was like ‘hear more’. And then, something else, like ‘no’ or ‘nor’ or something. I’m sorry.” He looked up, tears filling his eyes. “He died in my arms.”  


The guard starting walking towards Fili. “That’s it, time to go” he rumbled.  


Fili held Kili’s face up to the bars and pressed a kiss against his bruised and broken face. “Stay strong _âzyungel_. I will be back for you.”  


“Fili, no” Kili begged, his fingers chasing after his brother. “Come back! Don’t leave me here alone!”  


Fili felt like his heart was being torn apart as he walked away, trying to block out the sounds of his brother’s cries. Cold hard anger rose up in his belly, and it took all his self control not to lash out at the guard as he walked past. But he set his jaw firm and clenched his fists. Getting in to a fight now would not help Kili.  


The walk back to Éomer’s chambers seemed to take forever, but eventually, the large doors came into sight.  


“Please, I need to talk to Éo... to the king” he said to the guards, trying to keep his voice level.  


One of the guards nodded and knocked loudly. “The prince has returned!” he called out.  


The door quickly opened and Éomer ushered Fili inside.  


“How is your brother?” asked the king, a look of real concern on his face.  


“He looks like he’s been beaten to within an inch of his life!” hissed Fili, the anger starting to bubble up.  


Éomer winced. “And what did he say to you? Does he remember killing Lord Edred?”  


Fili stared at the king. “You think he did it?” he said incredulously, “you actually think he did it?”  


“I have spoken to the guard who witnessed it. He is certain of what he saw. Your brother ran into Lord Edred, they scuffled, Edred drew a knife to defend himself, but your brother disarmed him and then stabbed him.”  


“No!” spat Fili “that’s a lie. Kili found him with a knife sticking out of him. Kili tried to help him.”  


Éomer closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples. “I’m sorry Fili, but if it comes down to your brother’s word against the word of a palace guard – the court will almost certainly find him guilty.”  


“This is insane” whispered Fili. “You don’t know Kili like I do, he would never hurt anyone!”  


“I’m not saying it was intentional – he was drunk, and angry. He didn’t mean to kill Lord Edred, but that’s what happened. And he must pay for his crime.”  


Fili’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?”  


“Murder is taken very seriously in Rohan. Lord Edred was a senior official – he was my most trusted advisor. And, he was my friend. The court will find your brother guilty, and he will be sentenced to hang.”  


**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Fili sagged as he stood, then crumpled down on to the floor; cold fury being replaced with crushing despair. “You’re going to hang Kili, _my One_.”  


Éomer rushed over to him. “Fili... I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around the prince “I’m so very sorry.”  


Fili looked up, and the look in his eyes almost broke Éomer’s heart. “What happens next? How long before they... before they take him away from me?”  


Éomer swallowed hard. “There will be a hearing, a Thing. The charges will be read out, witnesses called. Kili will have an opportunity to speak. And then, the judge will pass his judgement. The sentence is usually carried out the next day.”  


“But you’re the King, can’t you order them to find him innocent?”  


“Fili, there were witnesses”  


“I don’t care, they were mistaken, or worse, lying. Kili did not kill your friend.”  


“Maybe you don’t know your brother as well as you think.”  


“No.” Fili’s voice was barely audible. “He is the other half of my soul. He did not do this.” Fili raised his head and held Éomer’s gaze. “Is there nothing you can do? You are the King of Rohan, can you not show my brother mercy?”  


“According to our laws, a king can pardon a criminal. But, I cannot think of a time a murderer was pardoned.”  


Suddenly Fili’s eyes flooded with hope, and it was like a knife in Éomer’s heart. “But you could do that, you could pardon Kili?”  


“Fili,” said Éomer gently “Lord Edred was well liked, there is a lot of bad feeling about his murder. If I were to pardon your brother, it would be a very unpopular decision. There would have to be a very good reason, exceptional circumstances.”  


The prince seemed to think for a moment. “A few hours ago” he said slowly “you told me that if I stayed with you, you’d give me anything I wanted.”  


Éomer stiffened.  


“What I want,” Fili went on “is for Kili to live. What if his life is your gift to me, your wedding gift to me?”  


Éomer felt a shiver run up his spine. “You would do this, you would stay by my side, as my husband?”  


Fili nodded.  


“If I were to pardon your brother, he would be banished. You would never be able to see him again.”  


Fili nodded again. “But he would be alive.”  


Éomer pulled away from the prince and got to his feet. He ran his fingers through his tangled blond hair. “Do you know what you are saying, Fili?”  


Fili stood up and took the king’s hands in his own. “I know that you love me. And I think, in time, that I could love you. But Kili is my One; if he dies, then so do I. I will take my own life, rather than live in a world where he is gone.”  


Éomer let out a breath. Then he reached out to stroke Fili’s cheek. “And I could not live in a world without you. You leave me no choice. I will pardon your brother.”  


“Thank you” wept Fili, throwing his arms around the king, burying his face in his tunic. “Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”  


Éomer clenched his jaw. “I love you, Fili, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you do not regret this decision.”

***

Fili stood outside the door to the prison cells, Éomer at his side.  


“Go to him” said the king softly. “He needs you more than I do right now.”  


Fili smiled sadly, then followed the guard down to Kili’s cell. When they got there, the guard opened the door, and Fili stepped inside. Kili was crouched in a corner.  


“ _Âzyungel_...” breathed Fili.  


“Fili... you came back.”  


“Yes.” Fili crouched on the floor, his hands catching Kili’s.  


“What’s happening, Fili?” whispered the dark-haired dwarf. “What are they going to do to me?”  


“It’s ok _âzyungel_ , everything will be ok.”  


“Have you come to take me away from here?” asked Kili, his voice lifting.  


Fili closed his eyes, and Kili saw the pain in his brother’s face.  


“Fili, please...”  


“There will be a trial” began Fili, his voice thick with emotion “but, the outcome is almost certain.” Fili fought back tears as he felt his brother begin to shake. “The sentence is death, but you will be pardoned. Éomer has agreed, he will pardon you.”  


“And then we will be able to go home together?”  


“No _khâzash_ , no. I must stay.”  


“I don’t understand? They will hold you hostage?”  


“No. Your pardon is a gift from Éomer to me. A wedding gift.”  


Kili made a broken sound. “No, Fili, no, don’t say such things, don’t say such terrible things!”  


“I’m so sorry, there was no other way.”  


“No, brother, I would rather die than live without you!  


“And I could not live knowing there was a way I could’ve saved you.”  


“Why are you doing this? Why would the king do this? Oh, Fili, _what happened between you two last night?_ ”  


“I love you Kili, you are my One, you will always be my One. But this is the only way to save you. I’m sorry.”  


Fili could no longer hold back the tears. The two brother’s held each other and wept.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok - have a tissue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been resurrected from the depths thanks to plavkovie - so kudos to her. This is just a short update, but the good news is that my Durincest mojo appears to be back!

“You’re going to do _what?_ ” exclaimed Gimli, his face twisted in disbelief.

“I have to marry Éomer, it’s the only way I can save Kili!” protested Fili.

“This is insane – Kili is not a murderer, surely there’s been a mistake.” Gimli shook his head. 

“Éomer says there was a witness. He says the outcome is a foregone conclusion. I have to do this, or they will execute Kili.”

“No” said Gimli firmly, “there must be another way. We will find out what really happened, we can prove Kili’s innocence.”

Fili looked wretched, his eyes red rimmed. “Éomer told me that there is no way that the court would believe Kili over the word of a palace guard.”

“What was he even doing running about the hallways this morning?”

Fili’s eyes flicked over to look at Ori. The scribe had not said a word since Fili had gathered them together to tell them what had happened. “I think he was leaving Ori’s room” said the prince softly.

Ori snorted.

Gimli sighed. “What happened?” he asked.

“He screwed me, for a bet. Then he left.” Ori’s eyes looked accusingly at Fili. “And he can rot in that cell for all I care.”

“He’s not going to rot, he’s going to hang, you idiot!” shouted Fili.

“Then it’s good riddance!” spat Ori.

“Both of you, stop!” shouted Gimli. “None of this will help Kili. We need to find out who really killed that man.”

“Elf” said Fili.

“What? He didn’t look like an elf to me” said Gimli.

“He was half-elven” replied Fili dejectedly. “They think that’s why Kili killed him – out of the enmity of dwarves and elves.”

“That’s ridiculous!” exclaimed Gimli, “that’s not a motive!”

“It’s enough. Look,” sighed Fili, “I’ve gone over this in my head a thousand times – this _is_ the only way. The court hearing will start later today. I want you both to be there.” Ori opened his mouth to protest.

“Including you, Ori, you are the official scribe, I need you to record everything so that Thorin will understand why I’m doing what I am.”

Ori glowered, but nodded. “I’ll be there” he said.

***

Éomer walked quickly along the hallways to the prison cells. When he arrived, the guard let him in without a word. He felt his heart in his mouth as he approached the cell at the end.

“Fili? Is that you?” a hopeful whisper floated out of the darkness.

Éomer bit down on his lip. “No, Kili, it’s me, Éomer.”

There was a hiss. “Go away!”

“Kili, just listen to me.”

“I hate you!”

“I can understand that. I know how you feel about your brother. I want you to know that I will take care of Fili, he has become... very dear to me. I know he is only doing this to save you, but you must understand the seriousness of the situation. Pardoning you will be a very unpopular decision – this is the only way my people will accept it.”

Éomer paused. “Kili – are you listening to me?”

 _“Khagam menu rkhas shirumundu!”_ spat Kili.

Éomer sighed.

“In a few hours you will be taken before the court. They will read out the charges, and will call witnesses. You will be given the opportunity to speak for yourself, and then the judge will make his decision. I will pardon you, of course, and announce my engagement. You and the rest of your delegation will leave immediately. Fili will stay here. I will of course allow your family to attend the wedding, but you will be banished from Rohan and must stay away.”

“I would rather fuck an Orc than watch you take him from me, you worthless piece of shit!” screamed Kili. “Don’t think I don’t know – this is all your doing. You needed to get me out of the way so you could have Fili all to yourself. Well I won’t let that happen. As soon as my Uncle learns of this... this... scheme of yours, he will march on Edoras and take back Fili – you mark my words, _human_ the dwarves of Erebor will not sit idly by while you steal our Crown Prince!”

“This was Fili’s idea, not mine” said Éomer gently.

“Liar! You _caragu sigm!_ ”

“Insulting me will not help you, Kili. This sort of behaviour only makes you look bad. It makes it more difficult for me to try and convince the court that this was an accident – a drink-fuelled mistake. If the court believes the act was premeditated, then not even I will be able to pardon you.”

In the dark depths of his cell, Kili suddenly smiled.

***

Gimli paced up and down his chamber. He went over Fili’s words: _“It’s the only way I can save Kili!”_

“There must be another way” he muttered to himself. He pressed his hands to his temples – what was he missing? “The guard” he said softly. “We need to find out why the guard lied.” He took a breath, then opened the door. He took several steps along the hallway, then stopped at a brown door. 

“Open up Ori! I need to speak to you, now!” he shouted banging on the thick wood.

After a moment, the door clicked open. Gimli pushed it gently and entered the room.

“Oh, Ori...” he whispered.

The scribe was slumped in a chair, his eyes so swollen from crying that he could hardly see. 

“It’s all my fault” sobbed Ori, “if I hadn’t of thrown him out this wouldn’t have happened. He’s in that cell because of me. And even if they don’t hang him, he won’t survive without Fili. Erebor is going to lose it’s only heirs because of _me._ ”

“None of this is your fault Ori” said Gimli gently. “Kili was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He... wait a minute... that’s it!”

“What?”

“This was no common murder – the Lord Chamberlain wasn’t killed by accident – he was _assassinated_ ” went on Gimli excitedly, “and if the palace guard was lying, which he was, then this is more dangerous than we first realised.”

“I don’t understand” said Ori, frowning with confusion.

“There must’ve been a plot, at the highest level. They must’ve rubbed their filthy hands together when Kili stumbled upon the poor man, I mean elf-man. Ori, we are all in danger – there are dark forces at work here.”

“You don’t think King Éomer is involved, do you?” gasped Ori.

“If he’s not, then he is in danger too.”

“What are we going to do? The trial starts in less than an hour!”

“We need more time to find out what’s going on – who had a reason to kill the Lord Chamberlain? Ori, you go to the trial and try to stall them. I will see what I can find out – servants wages aren’t usually that good – I’m sure enough gold will set some tongues wagging.”

Ori’s face paled.

“How am I supposed to stall them?”

“You’re good with words – think of something!”

Ori nodded.

“Ok...” he said nervously.

“Good luck” said Gimli. “I’ll let you know what I find out.” He smiled grimly “we’re not going to let them get away with this!”

***

Ori sat fiddling with the hems of his sleeves in the crowded court room. In his head, he went over the words he planned to say. Fili sat beside him, staring blankly in to the distance. Suddenly a hush went around the room; Kili was brought in, his hands in irons, two grim-faced guards on either side of him.

Ori gasped, his hand coming up to his mouth. Kili looked awful, his face was purple and swollen, a smear of dried blood running across his cheek. His hair was matted and his clothes ripped.

Fili started to tremble. Ori reached out and took the prince’s hand.

“It’s going to be alright, My Lord” he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, “we both know he didn’t do it – we’ll find out the truth and you won’t have to marry the King.”

Fili’s face crumpled and he sagged forwards.

“Oh, my Kili... my love...” he whispered.

“Order! Order in the court!” shouted an official looking man dressed in long black tunic. “All rise for the Lord Justice Ingson”

Everyone in the court stood up, and a tall thin man, also dressed in black, entered, taking a seat at a high bench on the far side of the room. Ori tried to help Fili stand, but the prince only slumped further into his chair, and so Ori let him be.

“You may now be seated!” declared the court official.

Everyone sat down.

“We are here for the trial of Kili, Son of Dis, Prince of Erebor. Will the prisoner please stand?” continued the court official.

The guards dragged Kili to his feet.

The judge coughed and cleared his throat, then he spoke in a deep croaking voice. “Kili, Son of Dis, you are herby charged with the murder of Lord Edred, Lord Chamberlain of Rohan. How do you plead?”

Kili raised his head.

“Guilty” he said.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Khagam menu rkhas shirumundu!” - Your father populated an orcish village  
> "Caragu rukhs!" - Orc dung
> 
> There is a great Khuzdul site here: http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul


	13. Chapter 13

Fili felt like he was in a dream. All around him people were shouting, but the sound was muffled, as if it was coming from far away. Time slowed... His vision went black and he felt like he was falling. Memories flooded into his brain. _He remembered the day Kili was born; it was so long ago, and yet it was only yesterday. He was five years old; he held Kili in his arms and kissed his nose, promising his mother that he would always take care of his little brother._

“Fili!..” Ori’s voice was swallowed up by the blackness.

 _Fili was twelve, and Kili had got stuck in a tree. Fili was terrified that Kili would fall and hurt himself. Somehow, he managed to climb up himself, and carry his trembling brother back down to the ground._

“Order! Order in The Court!” the court official shouted, trying to be heard above the noise. 

_Fili was twenty five, and he looked at Kili when they were playing in a pool by a water fall, and he noticed that Kili had suddenly grown up. He felt something more than just brotherly love._

“I stabbed him! He deserved it!” snarled Kili, his eyes flashing wildly.

 _Fili was thirty five, and Kili had walked in on him while he was touching himself. His cheeks burned with shame, but Kili just smiled and came over to him. Kili’s touch was like fire._

“Shame! Shame!” shouted the people in the court room.

 _Fili was forty one, and he and Kili told their mother that they loved each other. She was angry at first, but in time she understood._

“I will have order in The Court!”

 _Fili was eighty, and they were on the Quest for Erebor – he was fighting alongside his brother in the Battle of the Five Armies. He kept his promise to his mother that he would keep Kili safe._

“Fili!” Ori shouted, frantically shaking the prince. “Fili! Please!”

The judge slammed a wooden hammer down on a block in front of him, and everyone fell silent.

Reality slammed in to Fili’s mind; he gasped and fell forward, and would’ve hit the floor if Ori hadn’t have caught him.

The judge cleared his throat.

“Kili, Son of Dis, Prince of Erebor, The Court recognises your plea.”

“...Kili, no...” croaked Fili, his voice breaking.

“The court recognises your plea,” the judge repeated. “I must, therefore, find you guilty.”

The court room erupted into noise again.

“Order!” screeched the court official.

“The sentence... the sentence!” the judge raised his voice, and the people in the court room went quiet. “The sentence the law demands, is that tomorrow morning, you will be taken to the High Hill, and be hung by the neck until you are dead.” He brought down the hammer with a crash.

“Kili! Nooooo!” Fili’s screamed turned to a howl, and then everything went dark.

***

Éomer ran his hands through his hair as he paced up and down the room, waiting for his Councillors. He had called an emergency meeting in response to the verdict. His stomach felt tight, and his hands were trembling. He had one chance to save Kili; if he could convince the council to accept a Royal Pardon, then Kili would be spared, and Fili would not die in his grief. There was a knock, and then the door opened.

"Sire, the Council are here” said a young page boy, hovering in the doorway.

“Let them in, Ethelstan” said the King. 

The page nodded and stepped away from the door. The Council members trooped in to the room.

“My Lords, thank you for coming. Please be seated” Éomer gestured to a long table that took up one half of the room.

The Councillors looked at each other nervously.

“Why have you called us here, Sire?” asked a tall man with long dark hair.

“I have a request to make, Lord Black” replied Éomer, trying to keep his voice steady. “It concerns the Princes of Erebor.”

“I see...” murmured the tall man. “Well, then, we shall hear your request.” He sat down at a chair on one end of the table.

Éomer frowned; technically, the head of the table was reserved for the King. He decided to overlook the slight, and walked stiffly to the other end of the table and sat down. The rest of he Councillors took seats between the two men.

“And what is your request, Sire?” asked Lord Black, leaning forward and interlacing his long fingers.

Éomer swallowed hard. His fists were clenched so tight, his fingernails were digging into his palms. He forced himself to remain calm.

“I wish to marry, My Lords” he said.

There were gasps around the table.

“It is custom that the King’s Councillors give permission before the King can marry” went on Éomer, “It is a formality, of course, but I have no wish to break from tradition.”

“And what does this have to do with the Dwarves, Sire?” said Lord Black.

“The _Princes_ of Erebor” corrected Éomer.

“Ah, yes... I am sorry, The Dwarf _Princes_ ” said Lord Black, icily.

“I wish to marry Prince Fili” said Éomer.

“I see...” continued Lord Black. “How... _unusual._ ”

“There is nothing in Rohhirm law that prevents the King from marrying a man” declared Éomer, raising his voice.

A few of the Councillors shook their heads and murmured to one another.

“And there is more” went on Éomer.

“Really? Do tell us, Sire” replied Lord Black.

“I wish to grant Prince Kili my Royal Pardon, as a wedding gift to my future husband.”

Lord Black smiled a thin smile.

“So...” he said, his eyes glinting darkly, “you wish to marry a male dwarf” his eyebrows arched up, “and in addition to this... _perverse_ notion, you wish to free a convicted murderer – one whom I might add, has freely confessed his guilt.”

“I understand this must seem strange, but I promise you, I asked Prince Fili to marry me before I knew of his brother’s crime. Fili is a good man, he is kind and noble... and I love him.”

“Ahem...” Lord Black coughed. He turned to the other Councillors. “I really don’t think I need say any more. It is quite clear; the King has lost his mind.”

“What?” gasped Éomer.

“It is perhaps, understandable,” went on Lord Black, “he was never meant to rule. He has struggled to lead our people as we recover from the War. He has tried his best, but the pressure has clearly become too much for him. He leaves us with no choice. He must be removed from office immediately.”

“No!” shouted Éomer, horrified.

“I suggest we take a vote” said Lord Black smoothly. “All those in favour of removing the King, raise your hand.”

Éomer looked desperately around the table.

“No! I am not mad, you must believe me!”

Of the thirteen Councillors sitting at the table, nine raised their arms.

“The Council has decided” said Lord Black. “Guards!” he suddenly shouted. Four men at arms burst into the room. “Please take the King to his chambers, and make sure he stays there. _I_ am now in charge of the Kingdom.”

The guards marched over to Éomer and roughly pulled him from his seat.

“It was _you_ ” Éomer hissed as he was dragged across the room. “You had Lord Edred killed. You planned this all along!”

“You see, My Lords, he is quite mad” said Lord Black. “I only hope that in time, his wits will return. Otherwise...” his voice trailed off.

“Wait!” said a stocky man with red hair. “The Council may have voted to remove the King from office, Lord Black” but there was no such vote to put _you_ in charge.”

The guards dragging the struggling Éomer stopped and looked at Lord Black.

“My Lord Grimnor, this is but a temporary arrangement, until a more... permanent solution is found.” Lord Black smiled again. “Does anyone else have anything to say?”

A tall blond man stood up.

“I do. This is all very unusual. I vote that we wait until a doctor has examined the King. His requests do seem a little strange, but I am not sure we can say he is definitely mad.”

“Lord Elfhelm, thank you for such an _excellent_ suggestion. I will have the court physician attend the King this evening. Does that put your mind at rest?”

The blond man shifted nervously.

“I suppose so...” he said.

“Take him away!” snapped Lord Black to the guards holding Éomer.

***

Gimli walked quickly along the winding hallways of Edoras. He prayed to Mahal that Ori would find a way to stall the court. He just needed enough time to find someone who could throw some doubt on the guard’s testimony. He followed the smell of cooking until he found the kitchen. 

The kitchen was a long room, filled with servants bustling about, preparing the day’s food. Gimli looked about. A large woman was carving a piece of meat into slices on a bench. He walked over to her and coughed.

"The salted pork last night was excellent!” he declared. “The best I have ever tasted, ma’am. I do hope you are preparing more for us this evening.”

The woman stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

“I am” she said.

“Marvellous!” exclaimed Gimli. “And my lady, I was wondering if I might interest you in this...” he pulled a gold charm in the shape of a horse from his pocket. “It’s dwarf-made” he said, “excellent detail – see how the hair looks as though it is moving in the wind?”

The woman’s eyes widened.

“Here – see for yourself” Gimli handed her the golden horse.

“It is a fine piece, master dwarf” agreed the woman.

“And a reasonable price too.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“And what would that be?” she asked.

“Just a little piece of information.”

“What kind of information?”

“Who washes the guard’s uniforms?” said Gimi innocently.

“That would be young Esme” said the woman. 

“And where might I find young Esme?”

“She’s over there” said the woman gesturing to girl standing by a large cauldron on the far side of the kitchen.

“Thank you, dear lady” said Gimli bowing.

“And that’s it? I can keep the horse?” asked the woman.

“Yes, my lady.”

Gimli bowed again, then strode across the room.

“Esme?” he asked, coming alongside the girl.

“Yes?” said the girl, looking up, startled. Her eyes dropped back down to stare at the dwarf. “What do you want?” she sneered.

“I have a gift for you” said Gimli. He produced a large ruby set in gold.

“Why would you give me that?” asked the girl. Then her eyes narrowed. “I hope you don’t think I’m _that_ sort of girl!” she sniffed. “ _I_ am a good girl. Pure as the driven snow, I am.”

“Oh, no my dear, I am not interested in you in _that_ way; you don’t even have a beard!”

The girl wrinkled her nose.

“I should think not!” she huffed.

“I am only interested in the state of the guards’ uniforms from last night.”

The girl suddenly looked about anxiously.

“I don’t know what you mean, master dwarf. I told you, I’m a good girl, now be off with you! I’ve work to do!”

“They were covered in blood, weren’t they? And not just a few spots?”

“You are mistaken, master dwarf. Now I must ask you to leave!”

“Yes they were, Esme!” said a small girl, tugging on Esme’s dress. “You said it would take a dozen washes to get all them blood stains out. You said...”

“Hush Astrid!” hissed Esme. “My sister, she is prone to flights of fancy!” she said turning back to Gimli.

“But you said that you’d have to spend all the gold they gave you on extra soap to get the clothes clean, and it was hardly worth... owch!” the small girl squealed as Esme grabbed her hair.

“Hold your tongue, Astrid! Or I’ll cut it out!”

Astrid started to cry.

Gimli looked from Esme to Astrid, then he bowed low.

“Thank you ladies, I have what I need.” He turned on his heels.

“Wait! No!” screamed Esme. “You don’t understand – they’ll kill me if they think I’ve told you! Please don’t tell them it was me” she started to sob.

Gimli sighed. He turned back to face Esme and her sister.

“I’m sorry, Esme, but they are going to hang my friend, and you have information that can stop that. I’m sure that the King will see to it that you are protected.”

Suddenly, a boy burst in through the heavy doors.

“The dwarf! They found him guilty!” 

The kitchen staff all stopped what they were doing to stare at the boy.

“They’re gonna hang him, on High Hill tomorrow morning!”

Gimli stood open mouthed. Then he broke into a run. He ran up through the passages and hallways, past the feasting rooms and into the wing where the guest accommodation was. He ran past ten doors until he came to a green door covered in intricate carvings of horses. He knocked twice then pushed the door open.

Inside the room, Fili sat slumped in a chair, his face grey. Ori was pacing about, but looked up as Gimli came in.

“What happened to stalling them?” exclaimed Gimil.

“I didn’t get a chance” said Ori miserably. He sighed. “Kili pleaded guilty.”

 _”What?_ Why? Why would he do that?” asked Gimli.

“I have no idea” replied Ori, shaking his head.

“He’s trying to stop me from marrying Éomer” said Fili, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Gimli and Ori turned to look at the stricken prince.

“He thinks that if he pleads guilty, then Éomer won’t be able to pardon him, and then, he won’t be able to marry me.”

“Did you find anything out?” asked Ori.

“As a matter of fact I did. The laundry girl said the guards’ clothes were covered in blood from last night, and that she was paid to keep it quiet. Well... actually her sister said that, but I’m sure that if the King spoke to her, she would testify in the court.”

“It doesn’t matter now anyway” said Fili dejectedly. “They are going to hang Kili tomorrow, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.”

“What about Éomer?” asked Gimli, “Surely he can at least try and get Kili off?”

Fili shook his head.

“He told me he would try, but he has little hope.”

“But he is the King? Don’t these people have to do what he tells them?” 

There was a knock at the door.

The dwarves looked at each other.

“Who is it?” called out Gimli cautiously.

There was no answer.

Gimli frowned, then he walked over to the door an opened it a crack. Outside stood a young page boy.

“I have a message for Prince Fili from King Éomer” whispered the boy.

Gimli nodded.

“You’d better come in.”

The boy shuffled nervously into the room, then, spying Fili on the chair, hurried over to him and handed him a folded piece of paper.

Fili took the paper silently, turning it over in his hands. It had been sealed with a blob of green wax, bearing the King’s crest. He took a deep breath, and opened the letter.

“What does it say?” asked Gimli.

Fili’s face went white.

“Oh, no...” he whispered.

“What does it say?” repeated Gimli.

“It says... _My Dearest Fili, you were right, your brother did not murder Lord Edred. I now believe he was killed on the instruction of Lord Black, a member of the Ruling Council. He has convinced the other Councillors that I am mad. He has removed me from office and locked me in my chambers. He is now in charge of Rohan. Because of this, I must ask you and your friends to leave immediately. You are no longer safe here. I am sorry that I could not save your brother – but if you read this in time, then perhaps I can save you. The boy who has delivered this note can show you a secret way out. Please hurry, before it is too late. Love, Éomer.”_

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do solemnly swear that not only will everything be alright, I promise that the smut will be back very soon...


End file.
